Terrible Past
by Death-the-kid-X-X
Summary: Why is the past haunting him? Why does it hurt so much? WHy do these nightmares trouble him every night?....Ryou is troubled by his past...read and find out.


**Author: This is my first one shot! i hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Ryou was laying on his bed, his body limp with despair. He let his head fall onto his pillow, and closed his eyes. He watched as the dark, thoughts that haunted his nightmares flooded his mind. He drifted into a restless sleep and let the nightmares over take him.

* * *

It was a few years ago, he was sitting on the front porch steps, the feeling of longing and sadness mixed, swirled inside him. He sat there for what seemed like ages until he felt a presence behind him.

The young boy turned to see his little sister. She looked at him with sad but hoped filled eyes. Her voice was soft and gentle as it asked,

"D-daddy comes home today right?"

Ryou hesitated to that question. For his dad was an archaeologist, he was always away to many different parts of the world. He rarely came home, and when he did it was usually for a short visit.

Ryou looked up at his sister and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, today is the day dad will come home. And don't worry he will be here for sure!"

"Y-yeah...." His sister replied shyly and sat down beside him.

Ryou sniffed as, he began to doubt himself. _What if he doesn't come home? He has been gone for a long time......_Ryou looked down at his little, conversed shoed feet. His white hair covering his eyes. Then tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"W-what's wrong big brother?" his sister asked scared.

Ryou quickly wiped away the tears from his face.

"N-nothing Amane..it's nothing." Ryou replied shakily.

Then the two just waited in silence waiting for the figure of their father to appear before them.

* * *

The two waited, and waited, but to find that their father was no where to be seen. Amane began to cry.

"H-h-he is not coming, is he?" She cried.

Ryou grabbed his sister's hand and looked her in the eyes and said.

"Don't say such things Amane! Of course dad is coming! His plane is just late. That dumb pilot couldn't fly his out of a paper bag!" Ryou then made a stupid face earning the soft, sweat, sound of his sister's laughter. Mission accomplished.

"Big brother you're funny." Amane said laughing.

"Even a monkey could fly better then that dumb pilot!" Ryou said, jumping around making monkey noises.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" a soft voice asked.

"Look mommy!" Amane said pointing to Ryou. "Ryou is a monkey!"

"He sure is." Their mother said laughing. They all laughed a this comment. Then both Ryou and Amane both started to make monkey nosies, and jump around.

"Okay, okay," Their mother said laughing. "That's enough monkey business." Then she stood up and took Amane's hand. "Come on Amane, you want to help me with the shopping, so we can prepare for when daddy gets home?"

"But I want to stay and play with Ryou." The little girl protested. "Besides, daddy won't be home until really late, because of the stupid, monkey pilot."

"It never hurts to be prepared." their mother replied.

"Okay," Amane said back. Then their mother led Amane to their car and they both got in.

Amane rolled down the back seat window, and waved at Ryou.

"Bye big brother see you later."

"Bye Amane." Ryou waved back. Little did he know that that would be the last time he would see his beloved little sister.

* * *

Ryou was left home alone, he sat still on the front porch, waiting for either his mother's and sister's return or his father's arrival. This caused his thoughts to wonder.

_I wonder what mom and Amane are getting at the store? It would be great if she got me cream puffs! But I doubt it because the to tend to make me a tinny bit hyper....But then again it is a special occasion, with dad coming home. ….....................Will dad really come home? Did his plane really get delayed by a dumb pilot? Or is work more important?_

Ryou was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know how late it got. The sky turned to a dark black as the sun set. Ryou looked up, as his shadow stretched and got bigger due to the now increasing darkness of the night.

_How late is it?_ The young boy thought. _Where is Amane and mom? _Ryou felt a shiver go through him as he started to worry. _The lines are just backed up at the store. _He reassured himself. _They will be back soon, and with delicious cream puffs. _

Just then a police car pulled up into the drive way. Ryou stiffened with panic. _What happened? What did he do? Why did th police want him?.....Okay just calm down Ryou... why would they want you? You didn't do anything wrong. Maybe they just want directions to the nearest donut shop. That must be it. _

A police officer came out of the police car and walked quickly but sternly towards Ryou. Ryou could feel himself shaking. He didn't know why, but he just kept getting a sense of dread.

"Do you live here?" The officer asked.

"Y-y-y-yes..." Ryou said in a shaking voice barely below a whisper.

"You need to follow me." The officer ordered.

Ryou didn't bother to ask questions. He just stood up and followed the officer into the police car and looked out the window as rolled away from his house.

He felt his heart leap into his throat as he watched trees, and houses whisked by while he was in the police car. He could hear the police officer whispering to another police officer in the front. But he could only make a few sentences.

"How old do you think he is?"

"He looks about ten or twelve...'

"Poor kid, do you think they are really-

"Yea, there is no way-

"shh' one of the police officers shushed the conversation. "he may hear us."

This made Ryou's head a buzz with questions. _What happened? Who are "they"? _

Just then the police car pulled to a stop in front of the hospital.

* * *

Ryou walked into the hospital. The police man said to ask the receptionist nurse about car accident victims. _I don't see why they needed me to just ask about some car accident. What if mom and Amane get home while I'm gone?_ Ryou thought frustrated.

Ryou found the receptionist nurse and couldn't believe his ears. When he asked about the victims she used the name Amane, and his mother's name.

Ryou was now running through the hospital halls, he had to find mom and Amane. He stopped outside of room B126 the room the nurse indicated the car accident victims to be in. But just when Ryou put his hand on the door knob heard some man's voice,

"It's no use, we couldn't save them." The man's voice sounded saddened and depressed. "Contact the patients immediate family."

"The police have already taken that into hands doctor," a nurse replied. "The husband and father has just left as you know, and the young son should arrive momentarily."

Ryou lost the grip on the door. _This couldn't be true! Amane and mom can't be......and what did they mean by husband and father just left....dad! Is dad here! I have to find him! He'll tell those doctors that they're lying!_

Ryou pulled open the door, to find a shocked doctor, and surprised nurse.

"H-hello, you must be Ryou..." the doctor said looking down at his papers.

"I'm really sorry for your lost-"

"your lying!" Ryou shouted, cutting the doctor off in mid sentence.

"E-excuse me?" the doctor asked in surprise.

"I said your lying!" Ryou shouted back. "Amane, and mom aren't........" Ryou let himself get trailed off.

"Now, son I know you may be in shock but-" the doctor started.

"Where is my father?" Ryou demanded. Once again cutting the doctor off.

"He left, a little while ago." The doctor replied. Ryou started to head towards the door when the doctor grabbed his shoulder.

"He left this for you." The doctor held out brown papered package. Ryou opened the package to find a gold ring inside. Included was a letter from his father.

_Ryou,_

_listen to me,You have to be strong. _

_I can't accept what is happing or has already happened. _

_I can't see or face you at this moment, I feel this whole thing is my fault........_

_But I want you to keep this millennium ring, to remember Amane. Your mother and myself._

_Please don't bother to look for me because you won't be able to find me. _

_I've decided to join your mother and Amane. Please be good. _

_And try to forgive your father for not being the correct kinda of father you should have had._

_From your father. _

Ryou didn't notice, but he started to cry. He could feel the fresh, soft wet tears spilling form his eyes.

* * *

Ryou woke up in a sweat, and was clutching the millennium ring that was around his neck. He could feel the verge of tears coming on. He wiped his eyes with his hands, but found that he could not stop the now running flow of water running down his checks. He curled up into a ball shaking and crying.

Then the ring started to glow. It was only then, did he hear the soft, yet distributing laughter that seemed to come from the back of his mind. As the laughter grew louder, Ryou's vision started to fade away until he was left in pitch black.


End file.
